


See My Heart

by QuillMind



Series: Bed Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Communication, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Loud Sex, Other, Power of Words, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Socializing and expressing emotions are as far from being Kageyama's forte as possible.  If it wasn't volleyball, he never gave it much attention, after all.  Your arrival in his life as upset his status quo; he is restless and awkward and wanting and aggravated--and he would not trade it for anything.  Even if he knows how inept he is at communication and comprehending romantic feelings, he hopes that his actions tell you just how much you mean to him.





	See My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama's typically overlooked when it comes to reader-inserts, but I think his clumsy social awkwardness makes him rather endearing, and figured this character study + smut was worth a shot. I see Kageyama as someone who would be utterly clueless as to how to handle a relationship and the one he likes, and he'd probably fuck up here and there and yield to primal instinct more often than not. But underneath all that roughness and yelling, he cares, dammit!
> 
> Thanks goes to [momothesweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet) for beta reading!

Sulky.  Ill-tempered.  Uncommunicative.  Hotheaded.  Cantankerous.  Peevish.

Such were the words people used to describe Tobio Kageyama--and they were not exactly wrong.  The prodigal athlete dedicated himself to volleyball to such a degree that he let all other things, such as social interaction, awareness of current events, and school grades slack horribly.  

Thus you took it as incredibly meaningful that he was with you.  

It was painfully clear how uncomfortable he was when he’d finally confronted you after practice one day, red-faced and barely able to meet your eyes while his words had caught in his throat.  As brusque as he seemed, he was very sensitive and unsure almost to a childlike degree, but without a doubt, he cared about you more than anyone else.  Probably from the moment he’d first met you on campus, actually.  

Picking up on what he was trying to tell you well before he could actually say it, you chose actions over words and kissed his cheek as your answer.  You didn’t think his face could have gone redder than it already was, but he proved you wrong.  

Emotional intimacy was a challenge for Kageyama--and by extension, for you as well.  Everything was a brand new experience for him, so there were constant stumbles in the treacherous jungle that was romantic relationships.  But you remained patient and led him through it by the hand, urging him to tell you, in one way or another, what was on his mind.  

At this very moment, there was little room for doubt as to what that was.  

Your fingers were draining of colour from how tightly you gripped at the sheets.  The soft cotton and the mattress it covered rippled like waves during a violent storm--which was more or less the way it felt inside of you as Kageyama fucked you from behind.  

Despite having just woken up, he had a surprising well of strength in him, owing partially to his years of being a professional athlete but also to the surge of desire that came from seeing you beside him.  Without saying a word he’d moved to hover above you on all fours like a wolf, and waited patiently until you awakened on your own.  

The slight movement on the mattress had roused you soon enough, but your mind only truly began to focus as you saw the two dark, intense eyes staring at you from above.  Your own eyes had coursed over his taut, shirtless frame, settling at the juncture of his thighs where his pajama pants were straining from the hardness inside.  

Kageyama’s gaze had darted around and his brow crinkled.  The muscles of his jaw tensed and shifted as if the right words were fighting to make their way out of him.  “I… Can I?” he’d finally managed, kneading at one of your breasts and lowering himself to lightly touch his hips to yours.  

You had answered him by wrapping your legs around his waist.  They hadn’t stayed there long after that as Kageyama had pried them open to yank your shorts and underwear off.  

Since then you had completely been at his mercy, pulled around into whatever position got him quickest access to a specific part of you.  He grabbed your hair to line your exposed throat with small bruises, raised you on his lap to feel around your opening, causing you to arch your chest forward and let him suck your nipples raw.  Now, lying on your stomach, you were covered in angry, red bite marks and tearing up from how deeply he slammed himself inside.  

Kageyama’s breathing was ragged and frenzied all throughout, and the occasional curse grounded from his teeth like an animal’s growl.  As breathless as you were, you couldn’t stop crying out with each hard thrust he made, your face and chest getting friction burn against the sheets while he held you up by the ass to pound your slick channel.  Those tough hands of his that took as much punishment on the volleyball court as they gave out were no kinder here, the callused skin scratching your hips.  Only three of his fingers didn’t do this, on account of being covered in your wetness from earlier.  

“Why--” came Kageyama’s strangled grunt, “how do you do this to me--!”  

It was impossible for you to respond given how his cock was incapacitating you, but even if you could speak, very little would have been discernable due to the near-deafening sound of your bodies slapping together.  Behind the outer edges of the headboard was a thick blanket that you’d pinned up to prevent the wall from getting damaged (any more than it already had) and earning the complaints of your neighbours (from next-door, above, and below), but it was still not enough to keep your home from sounding like heavy-duty construction was taking place. 

The climax hit you just as violently, sending you into earthquake-level convulsions with a helpless, dragged-out wail.  Kageyama snatched up your wrists like reins and made a few more thrusts before he roared and surrendered to his own release.  He bowed at the waist and grasped you in his arms, his chest rapidly heaving against your back while he continued to empty himself.  You were still twitching and whimpering when he was done.  

As you descended from your highs and slowly returned to reality, you fell onto your sides so that Kageyama spooned you.  He made no attempt to pull himself out nor to let go, but the brutal, desperate strength from earlier was no longer powering his hold, allowing his arms to relax.  

Then, Kageyama shifted gears and started displaying an unparalleled degree of tenderness, gliding those same harsh hands over as if you were made of spun sugar.  His lips did the same, softly brushing sweat-soaked skin in reverence.  A bit of his voice could be heard when he kissed your neck and cheek, a little apologetic.  

_ I’m sorry.  I don’t know how to say this or even make sense of it.  I’m bad at this.  But I love you, I do, I love you.  I love you.  I hope that you know that.  Please know that.   _

Kageyama found it easiest to process things by black and white, extremes without median.  He had considerably improved from when you first met him, from when he was that fierce and sullen child obsessed with volleyball, but he knew he would never become some poetic Casanova.  But he loved you; he knew that much.  He liked it when you laughed, hated when you cried, and never wanted to be far away from you.  He was inflamed constantly by the way you shivered when he was in you and how air sounded coming and going from your mouth.  

As you labouriously turned over to look at him, he nervously searched your face for any sign that you might be displeased with him.  That feral gaze from moments ago was now worried and afraid.  Kageyama hated how vulnerable you made him feel, but he hated the idea of you being angry at him even more--hence the gentleness that followed the severity.  Once everything was added up, maybe his actions could sum that of a normal person’s.

But then you smiled like always, tired with tangled hair but happy and utterly satisfied.  Nestling your head under his chin, you closed your eyes and pressed your lips to the middle of his chest.  

“I love you,” you murmured at his heart.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and emotion swelled inside him.  This was hardly the first time you’d said those words to him, but they still had such great impact; he imagined they always would.  

It brought to his mind another set of words in his head that he hoped to say one day.  They would be a hundred times more nerve-wracking, but the reward of your answer--and your eternity--would easily be worth it.  

But for now, he would focus on the foundation.  After clearing his throat, it took several tries before he finally replied.  

“…I love you, too.”  

There was nothing at first.  Then Kageyama felt your lips curving up against his chest before sleep reclaimed you.  He pulled the covers up over you both, content to stay in bed like this for a little longer.  For as long as you needed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Join me at [Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/), where we can have a yogurt or milk and discuss more Haikyuu!!


End file.
